Poison of Passion Love
by A.Rainy24
Summary: Boboiboy tidak sengaja terkena tembakan dari Adu Du sehingga membuat dirinya tak bisa bersatu kembali. Taufan yang terkena tembakan itu, membuatnya menjadi gila. Sampai pada tembakan kedua, telah membuat Taufan lupa diri. Full Summary inside! TauHali.


Poison of Passion Love

 **Hallo semua, saya kembali lagi. Kali ini saya buat TauHali. Ingat TauHali bukan HaliTau yang berarti di cerita ini Halilintar nya sebagai uke. Ficton ini adalah hasil kolaborasi Star dengan** Latte Amour **.**

 **Summary : Boboiboy tidak sengaja terkena tembakan dari Adu Du yang membuatnya tak bisa kembali bersatu selamanya. Dengan tembakan khusus yang ditujukan untuk Taufan telah membuatnya gila dengan "kakak kandung"nya sendiri. Selama 2 tahun kemudian, mereka kembali terkena tembakan lain dari Adu Du yang membuat Taufan sudah lupa diri. Bagaimanakah nasib Halilintar yang telah menyandang gelar sebagai kekasih Taufan saat Taufan telah terkena tembakan lupa diri itu? TauHali.**

 **Warning : its YAOI! Ingat Yaoi dengan shounen-ai itu beda! Seme!Taufan x Uke!Hali, OOC, R18+ tapi semua masih dibawah umur (?) #LahNgapainDibuat, umur pada awal cerita 15 tahun, awas typo yang lagi musim, dll.**

 **Disclamer : BoBoiBoy** **Animonsta Studios, Poison of Passion Love** **© K.T-StarSparkleDark1-K.H & Latte Amour.**

 **Well, let's read!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau apa kau kesini, Adu Du?! Tidak bosankah kau datang kesini melulu?!" tanya Boboiboy marah terhadap Adu Du. Yang ditanya hanya tertawa basi seperti biasa.

"Entah tuh! Kami dah dewasa 'pun, kau masih datang kesini!" Gopal menambahkan perkataan Boboiboy.

"Muahahaha tentu tidak, Boboiboy! Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai aku mengalahkanmu!" balas alien berkepala kotak itu. Tak bosan-bosannya ia terus mengganggu kehidupan Boboiboy. Sudah 3 tahun dan ia tetap tak bosan.

"Ish! Dasar, alien kotak tak tahu diri!" sindir Fang dengan wajah kesal dan nada yang sinis, dari dulu Fang tak pernah berubah.

"Cih, mau bagaimana lagi" umpat Boboiboy kesal dan dengan terpaksa mengeluarkan kuasa elementalnya. "Boboiboy kuasa lima!" Yah, lima. Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Api, dan Air. Oh.. andai kau tahu Boboiboy, Adu Du sudah punya rencana lain. Dan segera ia keluarkan tembakan seperti yang pernah ia gunakan saat menembak ramuan emosi Y pada 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Buahahaha, rasakan itu Boboiboy! Kalian tidak akan bisa kembali bersatu setelah ini" ucap Adu Du setelah menembakkan ramuannya yang baru itu.

"Tunggu, APA?!" teriak mereka berlima. Kemudian Probe juga menembakkan tembakan kedua dan langsung dihindari oleh semuanya. Kecuali untuk Halilintar dan Taufan yang tak sempat mengelak dan alhasil mereka berdua terkena tembakan bonus itu. Tembakan untuk Halilintar tidak ada terjadi sesuatu sedangkan untuk Taufan… "ARRGHH, A-APA YANG KAU TEMBAKAN ITU ADU DU?!" meringis kesakitan.

"MUAHAHAHA KAU AKAN TAHU SETELAH SEMINGGU DARI SEKARANG! KAU AKAN MERASAKAN EFEKNYA, TAUFAN!" teriak Adu Du yang sudah terbang meninggalkan para Boboiboy.

"Kak Taufan.. kau tidak apa-apa?" Api bertanya kepada Taufan dan langsung mendapat tatapan aneh dari yang lainnya. "Apa?" lanjutnya setelah sadar kalau ia diperhatikan dengan aneh.

"Kau… kau baru saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak" ucap Ying facepalm.

"Eh iyakah?" tanya Api balik.

"Kurasa tembakan Adu Du tadi juga membuat kita secara tak langsung memiliki ikatan saudara. Apalagi sekarang kita tak bisa kembali bersatu untuk selamanya" ucap Air kepada kakak-kakak resminya sekarang.

"Hmm, mungkin kau benar" ucap Taufan yang sudah tak terlalu merasakan kesakitan tadi. "Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan tembakan khusus Adu Du tadi" lanjutnya.

"Kata Adu Du tadi, kakak akan merasakan efeknya pada seminggu kemudian" ucap Api yang masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kakak'.

"Ah iya betul. Tadi aku juga dengar, ia mengakatakan yang Api ucapkan tadi," ucap Yaya meng-iya-kan perkataan Api.

"Ah iya, baiklah kalau gitu ayo kita pulang" ajak Taufan kepada saudaranya yang lain. Tanpa mereka sadari sedari-tadi Halilintar hanya terdiam namun didalam dirinya ia juga penasaran dengan ramuan khusus tadi. "Tunggu itu artinya kita perlu ruangan baru untuk kamar masing-masing kan?" lanjut Taufan.

"Tenang saja kak, 'kan ada Ochobot. Pasti ia bisa membuatkan ruangan rumah yang lebih luas" jawab Api dengan cengiran.

"Okay…"

.

.

"Tok!" teriak Boboiboy Elemental saat sudah berada di dekat kedai Tok Aba. Tok Aba yang melihat Boboiboy belum kembali bersatu pun bingung, begitupun dengan Ochobot.

"Boboiboy, kenapa kamu tidak kembali bersatu? Nanti kalau kamu lupa ingatan, bagaimana?" tanya Ochobot yang langsung mendapat jawaban dari Gempa.

"Kami terkena tembakan dari Adu Du… yang katanya kami tak akan bisa kembali bersatu untuk selamanya," ucap Gempa pelan. "Jadi… kau harus membuatkan ruangan lebih untuk kami, Ochobot."

"Apa?!" seruan Tok Aba membuat cucu-cucunya bingung.

"Kenapa Tok?" tanya Air.

"Haduh sudah susah atok mengurusi tubuh asli kalian, dan sekarang atok harus urus lima orang yang sifatnya bertolak belakang?!"

"Aish.. sudahlah tok. Walaupun susah, kan atok punya cucu lebih banyak?" jawab Api dan alhasil semua sweatdrop ditempat.

"Ah.. tak pa lah. Sudah sudah yang penting kalian tak apa. Ochobot, buatkan ruangan lebih untuk kelima Boboiboy ini," ucap Tok Aba yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari sang robot.

.

.

Lima hari setelah kejadian itu, kelima Boboiboy dan yang lainnya baik-baik saja. Mereka telah menjelaskan masalah mereka kepada kepala sekolah, jadi mereka semua bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Kadang, hari-hari kemarin kelas menjadi ribut karena ulah Api dan Taufan. Jujur saja, Taufan masih penasaran dengan tembakan Adu Du. Hari-hari kemarin sampai sekarang, sifat Taufan terlihat lebih manja dari biasanya dan lebih anehnya ia hanya ingin lengket kepada Halilintar. Taufan sendiri pun bingung. Tapi, tinggal dua hari lagi… maka Taufan akan tahu.

 **2 hari kemudian..**

Malam itu, Halilintar berada di kamar dan tidak turun untuk makan malam. Jadi Taufan membawakan makanan untuknya. Sebelumnya, Taufan mengetuk pintu kamar 'kakaknya' itu. "Kak.. buka pintunya. Aku membawakan makan malammu," ucapnya dan Halilintar yang mendengarkannya segera membukakan pintu.

"Ah ya, terima kasih" ucap Halilintar dan segera Taufan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Taufan menaruh nampan makanan di meja yang tersedia. Taufan langsung bertanya kepada Halilintar.

"Kenapa kakak tidak turun makan?" tanya Taufan.

"Aku sedang belajar," jawab Halilintar singkat. Taufan sedikit risih dengan jawaban Halilintar, jadi ia bertanya lagi.

"Serius amat belajarnya, memangnya besok ada ulangan apa?" tanya Taufan lagi. Aneh, padahal mereka satu kelas. Bagaimana Taufan bisa lupa dengan jadwal ulangan di kelasnya sendiri?

"Kau lupa ya? Kan besok ada ulangan matematika" jawab Halilintar lagi sambil memutarkan matanya.

"Oh iya, aku lupa hehe" jawab Taufan sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Taufan masih saja senyum-senyum tidak jelas, membuat Halilintar merasa aneh. Spontan Halilintar langsung menanyakan Taufan dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Taufan. "Taufan, kau tak salah minum obat kan? Daritadi kamu senyum tidak jelas terus," lanjut Halilintar

Taufan tak menyia-nyiakan waktu ini. Segera ia memegang kedua pipi Halilintar dan langsung mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Halilintar tentu terkejut dengan perlakuan Taufan yang tiba-tiba. Dengan mata yang dibulatkan dan ekspresi terkejut, dengan perlahan Halilintar mulai hanyut dalam ciuman ini. Makin lama, ciuman ini makin liar. Taufan mulai menjilat bibir bawah Halilintar dan Halilintar membuka mulutnya. Mendapat izin untuk masuk, Taufan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Halilintar. Lidah Taufan bergerak lincah didalamnya, mengabsen semua gigi putih Halilintar, menjilat langit-langit mulut Halilintar serta mengajak lidah Halilintar untuk bertarung dengannya. Halilintar yang merasakan lidah Taufan pun meladeni keinginan Taufan. Mereka berdua memulai pertarungan lidah. Seiringnya ciuman panas ini, air liur yang entah punya siapa mengalir dari sudut bibir mereka berdua. Pertarungan lidah terus berlanjut dan akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Taufan.

"Ahnn Thaufanhh sudah chukup" desah Halilintar di sela ciuman mereka. Taufan sama sekali tak mendengar Halilintar dan tetap melanjutkan ciuman ini. Karena mulai kekurangan oksigen, Halilintar memukul pelan dada Taufan. Taufan yang merasakan itu, segera melepaskan ciumannya. Terlihat benang saliva diantara bibir mereka. Wajah Halilintar sudah sangat merah. Setelah diam beberapa saat, Halilintar berkata "Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Halilintar sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa ya..? Uhm… karena aku mencintaimu"

"Mencintaiku? Tidak mungkin kau melakukannya, kalau cintamu hanya sebatas saudar-"

"Melebihi seorang saudara." Sukses! Membuat Halilintar diam ditempat. Kali ini wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah. Ia juga merasakan sesuatu menggelitik di perutnya dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Tapi tunggu, kau yakin kalau ini bukan dari pengaruh tembakan Adu Du saat itu?" tanya Halilintar memastikan.

"Walaupun ini adalah efek dari tembakan itu, tetapi perasaanku padamu itu asli," jawab Taufan. ' Ah ya jadi inilah efeknya ya..' ucap Taufan dalam hati. "Kau seharusnya tahu.. bahwa akhir-akhir ini, sikap manjaku hanya tertuju padamu."

"Ah ya, aku sadar.. kalau sifat manjamu itu lebih lengket padaku.." gumam Halilintar. "Se-sebenarnya aku… aku juga mencintaimu.. melebihi seorang saudara, Taufan" ucap Halilintar sambil melihat Taufan dengan tersenyum tulus. Taufan yang mendengarnya langsung menjerit senang dan langsung memeluk Halilintar dengan erat.

"OH benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah? Aku sangat senang! Terima kasih Halilintar!" ucap Taufan yang masih memeluk Halilintar.

"Hahaha iya benar, dan bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu ini? Membuatku sesak napas.." ucap Halilintar sambil terkekeh pelan dan Taufan langsung melepaskan pelukan mautnya itu.

"Tapi.. kita rahasiakan ini ya?" tanya Taufan mengangkat jari kelingking nya untuk membuat janji. Halilintar yang melihat ini mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tahu… ini seperti anak kecil. Tapi baiklah, kita rahasiakan" jawab Halilintar yang kemudian mengaitkan jarinya ke jari Taufan. Taufan yang melihatnya kembali tersenyum dan langsung mencium bibir Halilintar lagi. Semoga kau bisa dilepaskan kali ini, Halilintar.

.

.

Seperti yang dijanjikan mereka berdua. Setiap ada orang ataupun di tempat umum, mereka bertingkah biasa saja. Tetapi jika sudah ditinggal berdua di rumah, Taufan memulai aksinya. Kadang pernah Halilintar dibuatnya sesak napas karena ciuman ganas yang ia lakukan. Kadang Taufan bertanya-tanya… apa Halilintar yang menduduki posisi 'bottom' tak merasa risih? Tapi, ia juga tak begitu peduli. Toh, mereka menjalani hari-hari dengan biasanya.

Saat itu, Gempa pernah bingung melihat Halilintar bisa tidur di pangkuan Taufan dengan Taufan mengelus rambut Halilintar. Lalu Api yang menatap mereka aneh, ketika Halilintar sakit dan Taufan yang paling ribut. Air yang menatap mereka datar saat Taufan menyuapkan makanan ke Halilintar. Gopal yang terkejut melihat Halilintar bisa tertawa hanya karena lelucon yang dibuat Taufan. Ying dan Yaya yang bingung ketika Taufan yang mengelap semua keringat Halilintar saat pelajaran jasmani selesai. Fang yang kesal karena dimarahi Taufan akibat ia melakukan sedikit kesalahan terhadap Halilintar.

Adik dan teman-teman mereka berdua masih saja tak menyadari tentang hubungan Taufan dan Halilintar. Mereka semua mengira itu hanya perlakuan sebatas saudara. Jadi mereka biarkan saja.

Contohnya saat ini. Taufan sedang memaksa Halilintar untuk makan, karena ia sedang tidak mood untuk memakan sesuatu.

"Oh ayolah Kak Hali.. makan, please? Kalau tidak kau akan sakit.." ucap Taufan dengan nada yang sengaja dibuatnya sedih. Halilintar yang melihat Taufan dengan rasa sedih pun mulai menjawab.

"B-baiklah.. tetapi hanya sedikit saja," ucap Halilintar dengan kesal. Dengan begitu Taufan langsung senang dan mulai menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulut Halilintar.

"Kalau begitu aaa, buka mulutmu" ucap Taufan dan Halilintar mulai membuka mulutnya.

Gempa, Api, Air, dan Ochobot mulai sweatdrop ditempat, karena mereka terkejut bukan main. Sudah berbagai cara mereka lakukan untuk membujuk Halilintar dan hasilnya tidak bisa. Sedangkan Taufan? Hanya satu kalimat dengan nada sedih dan mata meong, mampu membuat Halilintar menuruti perkataanya. Mereka hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan makan mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Saat ini di siang hari, Taufan mengajak Halilintar ke satu tempat yang bagi Taufan indah. Mereka sekarang tengah duduk di hamparan rumput yang luas, dengan pohon besar yang bayangannya membuat Taufan dan Halilintar tidak begitu merasakan panas matahari.

"Ah aku senang kita bisa berduaan lagi. Apa kau juga merasa senang Hali?" tanya Taufan yang menatap Halilintar lembut. Halilintar yang sedang menutup matanya, hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai membuka matanya menatap Taufan sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, aku senang. Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini Taufan? Apa ada sesuatu yang spesial?" tanya Halilintar yang mulai menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Taufan. Melihat Halilintar menyandarkan kepalanya, ia mulai memeluk bahu Halilintar dengan satu lengannya.

"Hmm, kau lupa ya? Aku membawamu kesini karena hari ini adalah hari yang spesial, jadi sengaja kubawa kau tanpa saudara kita yang lain agar kita bisa berduaan," jelas Taufan yang mulai membelai rambut Halilintar.

"Ah maaf kalau aku lupa.. tapi memangnya ini hari apa?" tanya Halilintar yang membuat Taufan terkekeh pelan.

"Hari ini adalah.." Taufan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hmm?" tanya Halilintar lagi, memberi kode untuk lanjut.

"Haha, hari ini adalah hari jadi kita yang sudah 2 tahun, Hali." Ucap Taufan yang langsung membuat Halilintar terkejut. Halilintar langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Taufan.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana aku bisa lupa.. uh, maafkan aku" ucap Halilintar menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hali, itu tak apa" ucap Taufan sambil mengangkat dagu Halilintar dan menatap matanya.

Halilintar menatap mata aquamarine tersebut dan mulai tersenyum. Ia melihat Taufan mulai memajukan wajahnya. Halilintar yang mengerti, mulai menutup matanya. Jarak antara muka mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi. Hampi saja bibir Taufan menyentuh bibir Halilintar dan

 **DUUARRR**

Sebuah ledakan mengarah ke mereka. Taufan dan Halilintar terlempar jauh akibat ledakan tadi. Aneh, Taufan dan Halilintar sama sekali tak ada luka bakar dari ledakan tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat, terdengarlah suara gelak tawa ala psikopat.

"MUAHAHAHA, wah, wah, wah. Lihat siapa yang lagi berkencan disini," ucap alien berkepala kotak yang tak lain adalah Adu Du.

"Adu… Adu Du! Kau rupanya! Sedang apa kau disini hah?" ucap Taufan setengah berteriak ke arah Adu Du. Adu Du yang mendengar pertanyaan Taufan masih saja terkekeh pelan.

"Hoho, tak ada apa-apa… tapi kurasa aku hanya ingin menembakmu dengan ramuan baruku ini. Dan oh ya… apa tadi aku menganggu momen kalian berdua? Maaf kalau aku menganggu.." ucap Adu Du dengan seringaian psikopat.

"Kau!" geram Taufan. Dengan begitu, Adu Du pun segera menembak Taufan dengan Halilintar. Dan lagi, mereka terpental. Punggung Halilintar tertabrak pohon dengan keras sedangkan Taufan terpental jauh dari Halilintar. Halilintar yang tertabrak pohon tersebut dan meringis kesakitan.

"AARGHH, S-SAKIT.. A-APA YANG KAU TEMBAKAN ADU DU?! UUGHH" meringis kesakitan seperti dengan Taufan saat tembakan 2 tahun yang lalu. Taufan yang melihat itu, langsung mendatangi Halilintar dan membantu Halilintar untuk berdiri.

"H-Halilintar?" tanya Taufan dan mendapat respon yang diam dari Halilintar. Halilintar menundukkan kepalanya. Taufan yang melihat ini semakin geram. Ia mulai berteriak pada Adu Du yang ingin pergi.

"ADU DU! APA YANG KAU TEMBAKAN KE KAMI BERDUA KALI INI HAH?!" teriak Taufan.

Adu Du terdiam sebentar di tempat, lalu melanjutkan. "Kau akan tahu efeknya malam ini Taufan, sengaja kupercepat waktu efeknya. Lagipula tenang saja, ramuan ini… akan membuat kalian senang. Percaya denganku," ucap Adu Du sambil tersenyum yang kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

Taufan yang masih kesal dengan Adu Du tadi, segera membawa Halilintar pulang. "Kau tak apa, Halilintar?" tanya Taufan melihat ke Halilintar.

"Iya.. aku tidak apa… kurasa.." ucap Halilintar sambil melihat Taufan.

"Kuantar pulang ya? Naik ke atas punggungku."

"B-baiklah," ucap Halilintar yang mulai naik ke punggung Taufan. Taufan pun segera pulang sambil menggendong Halilintar. Halilintar menaruh kepalanya di atas bahu Taufan. Mereka pulang dalam diam.

.

.

Malam hari, Halilintar mulai membaik dan sedang menonton TV sendirian. Sedang sendirian lagi, kesempatan bagi Taufan. Taufan pun mulai duduk disamping Halilintar.

"Hali, nontonnya serius banget sih. Sampai tidak ada suara darimu. Matanya fokus terus sama filmnya," ucap Taufan melihat Halilintar.

"Bagaimana tidak fokus… film ini adalah film kesukaan aku. Aku sangat menyukainya, tak sempat menontonnya di siaran TV beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi kubeli DVD nya. Kamu sendiri sedang apa disini, Taufan?" sambil melihat ke arah Taufan.

Taufan hanya tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa sih, cuma…" Taufan menyeringai. Ia mulai meraih kepala Halilintar dan mengusapnya.

"Urhmm Taufan?" Halilintar terdiam saja dengan perlakuan Taufan, karena ia kira ini hanya perlakuan biasa yang dilakukannya. Halilintar melihat Taufan yang masih saja tersenyum tidak jelas. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taufan untuk memastikan tak ada yang salah dari Taufan. Melihat wajah Halilintar mendekat dengannya, Taufan langsung memegang kedua pipi Halilintar dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Halilintar.

Halilintar mulai ikut dalam ciuman tersebut dan mulai menutup matanya untuk menikmatinya. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Taufan. Taufan kembali menyeringai. Ia mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibir bawah Halilintar. Ia mengigit kecil bibir Halilintar. 'Kak Hali mempunyai bibir yang manis," ucap Taufan dalam hati.

"Hmmnhh," Halilintar merasakan bibir bawahnya digigit. Karena itu, ia mulai membuka mulutnya. Melihat kakaknya yang mulai luluh, Taufan segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Halilintar. Lidahnya menari di dalam rongga atas mulut Halilintar, mengabsen deretan gigi putih kakaknya, kemudian lidahnya membelit lidah kakaknya. Pertarungan lidah antara kakak-adik itu semakin memanas. Setetes saliva mengalir dari kedua mulut mereka.

"Mmmphh.." erang Taufan di dalam mulut Halilintar mulai terdengar. Membuat suasana semakin memanas.

"Hnnmh.." tanpa sadar Halilintar mendesah dalam ciuman panas itu. Ia bermain dengan lidah adiknya, mengajaknya bertarung dan mulai kehilangan oksigen. Taufan tidak mau melepaskan ciumannya walau ia tahu kakaknya sudah mulai kekurangan oksigen. Dia makin memperdalam ciumannya.

"Ahhnnh.. Thau-Thaufhan.. sudah.. chu..kup." Halilintar mencoba untuk mendorong dada bidang adiknya, tetapi tetap tak bisa karena sepertinya adiknya lebih kuar darinya. Mendengar rintihan kakaknya dan merasakan dorongan di dadanya, pelan-pelan Taufan melepas ciumannya. Terlihat benang saliva yang terhubung dari kedua mulut mereka. Ia menyeka saliva yang ada di bibir Halilintar yang memerah.

Ia melihat wajah kakaknya yang sangat memerah dan ia tersenyum. "Kau menyukainya kak?"

"Ten-tentu.. mak-maksudku tidak ah iya.. eh argh kenapa kau melakukannya? Maksudku.. kau tak pernah melakukan ciuman yang seperti ini.." ucap Halilintar gugup dan tak berani melihat Taufan dengan wajah yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hmm… kenapa? Mungkin karena tembakan ramuan Adu Du tadi? Tapi yakinlah, ini juga kemauanku sendiri," ucap Taufan kembali tersenyum melihat Halilintar. Setelah berucap seperti itu, Taufan mengangkat tubuh Halilintar dari sofa.

"E-eh kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Halilintar dengan wajah masih memerah.

Taufan mulai menaiki tangga sambil menggendong tubuh Halilintar dengan cara bridal style. "Wajahmu makin terlihat manis ketika memerah seperti itu. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu. Tentu saja aku akan membawamu ke kamarku, kak. Kebetulan Gempa, Api, Air, serta Ochobot dan Tok Aba, sedang pergi ke festival dan akan pulang besok. Jadi kita ada waktu untuk berduaan, Halilintar."

"A-apa maksudmu?" saat ini Halilintar masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan adiknya ini. Perlahan ia mulai mengerti. 'kamar… tak ada yang lain dirumah..' ucap Halilintar dan langsung menarik napasnya terkejut ketika ia sudah mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Taufan.

Ekspresi Taufan seperti serigala lapar ketika melihat kakaknya mulai mengerti apa yang diucapnya. Ia mengangkat alisnya. "Sudah mengerti? Ah ini sudah sampai di kamarku."

Taufan membuka pintu kamarnya. Cukup sulit dengan satu tangan, tapi ia berhasil melakukannya.

 **Kriet.. Brak!**

Setelah pintu kamar tertutup, Taufan mulai merebahkan tubuh kakaknya di ranjangnya.

"Uhm…" Halilintar masih terdiam. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya barusan. Mulai dari ciuman panas yang tidak pernah dilakukan oleh adiknya dan sekarang… Taufan ingin memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari hubungan pacaran. Melihat Halilintar terdiam, Taufan mulai mengenggam tangan Halilintar. Jari jemarinya ia tautkan di jari kakaknya. Taufan mulai membunuh jarak di antara mereka. Jarak Taufan dan Halilintar hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi. Halilintar yang mengerti maksud Taufan langsung menutup matanya. Perlahan, bibir mereka bertemu lagi. Bibir Taufan mulai mengemut lembut bibir Halilintar. Lama kelamaan emutannya menjadi cepat dan liar.

Taufan naik ke ranjangnya tanpa memutuskan ciuman ini. Ia menahan lututnya agar tubuhnya tak menindih tubuh Halilintar yang ada di bawahnya. Ciuman yang tak ia lepaskan, tangannya mulai meremas nipple sang iris merah dari luar kausnya.

"Arghh," erang Halilintar ketika merasakan tangan Taufan yang bergerak lincah memainkan nipplenya. Ia melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian mengarahkan lidahnya ke telinga Halilintar dan mulai menjilatnya. Tangan kanannya menyusup masuk ke dalam kaus Halilintar. Ketika tangannya menyentuh nipple kanan Halilintar, ia mulai memilin kecil mencubit, dan meremas nipple Halilintar. Halilintar mengigit bibir bawahnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara. "Hhnnhh ahh," desahan yang ditahan Halilintar akhirnya keluar juga. "T-taufanhh.." ucap Halilintar dengan wajah memerah dan meremas rambut Taufan.

Mendengar desahan Halilintar dan remasan di rambutnya, Taufan menghentikan cumbuan di telinga kanan Halilintar. Ia berpindah ke leher Halilintar yang putih. Ia menjilat, menggigit kecil leher itu seperti vampire yang kehausan darah. "Kau-menyukainya?" tanya Taufan di sela-sela gigitannya.

"Aahhn… y-yah.. ah.." uacp Halilintar dengan nafas terengah-engah dan juga desahan bagi melodi yang didengar Taufan saat Taufan mengigit leher Halilintar. "Ahn.. T-taufanh.. hah"

Taufan semakin dalam mengigit leher Halilintar. Tanda-tanda merah mulai terlihat disana. "Kau milikku," ucap Taufan dan melepas gigitannya. Ia menyeringai melihat wajah Halilintar yang merah, tatapannya yang sayu seolah menuntut lebih. Ia merasa nipple kanan Halilintar yang daritadi ia pilin sudah semakin keras. Taufan mengerti kakaknya sudah terangsang. Ia menarik kaus Halilintar ke atas.

"Hah.. hnn.. dan aku milikmu.." ucap Halilintar dengan tersenyum, dan itu makin ingin membuat Taufan untuk bersatu dengannya sekarang. "Kalau kau merasa terganggu dengan kausnya, buka saja" suruh Halilintar. Mendapat persetujuan dari Halilintar, ia menarik kaus Halilintar ke atas, melepasnya melewati kedua tangan Halilintar yang renggang kemudian melemparnya. Tanpa penghalang, Taufan melihat tubuh sixpack Halilintar. Ia meneguk ludah Taufan meraba-raba tubuh kakaknya. Tangannya kembali meremas kedua nipple kakaknya. Ia melihat reaksi kakaknya yang membuatnya semakin suka memainkan nipple Halilintar. Ia mengarahkan mulutnya ke nipple kiri kakaknya. Lidahnya mulai menjulur dan menghisap nipple itu. Tangan kanannya masih bergerilya di nipple satunya.

"Sllrrpp.. slrrp"

"Ahhn.. ah.. j-jangan.. menganggap nippleku seperti perempuan.. ahh!" Halilintar merasakan ada sengatan kecil pada nipplenya yang sedang dihisap Taufan. Mungkin Taufan menggigitnya. "nyah ah.. Tau.. l-lanjut hah.."

Taufan membiarkan kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Halilintar tadi. Ia masih menghisap nipple kiri kakaknya. Taufan mulai merasakan nipple Halilintar mulai basah oleh salivanya. Ia segera berpindah ke nipple kanan kakaknya. Menjilat dan menghisapnya. Tangan kananya yang bebas mulai meraba perut kotak kakaknya dan semakin kebawah. Tepatnya ke celana jeans pendek selutut kakaknya. Ia meremas selangkangan kakaknya yang masih tertutupitu. Keras dan tegak.

"Ahh… Tau… nyah.. ah.." Halilintar tak bisa berbicara selain mendesah akibat sentuhan nikmat yang diberikan Taufan, semakin lama semakin liar. Kondisi Halilintar sekarang sudah seperti makanan yang sedap bagi sang predator di atasnya. Halilintar menutup matanya, merasakan kenikmatan remasan tangan Taufan.

Melihat itu, Taufan langsung menurunkan celana Halilintar dan juga boxersnya. "Kau tegak, Hali" ujar Taufan dengan serak. Perlahan ia meremas kejantanan pemuda yang dicintainya.

"Ahh, aku tahu itu… ahhn…. ah.. kenapa hanya aku yang melepas pakaianku, kau seharusnya begitu," ucap Halilintar dengan nafas terengah-engah dan wajah yang sudah tak bisa di control warna merahnya. "Ahnn…" Halilintar kembali memejamkan matanya, merasakan remasan Taufan yang begitu dasyatnya.

"Nanti aku juga melepas pakaianku. Kau tenang saja. Apa kau juga akan memberikanku kenikmatan juga bila aku melepasnya, kak?" tanya Taufan dengan nada mengejek. Ia masih menarik nurunkan tangannya meremas dari bagian atas, tengah, dan bawah kejantanan Halilintar. Kemudian ia mulai memasukkan kejantanan kakaknya ke dalam mulutnya. Mengulum lembut seperti mengulum permen, menjilatnya seperti ice cream meleleh. Tangan satunya tak berhenti menggoda twinsball kakaknya yang membuat Halilintar menggeliat heboh di ranjangnya.

"Nyahhh.. T-taufannhh AHH" desahan nikmat yang dikeluarkan Halilintar sangat keras, beruntung ketiga adiknya yang lain sedang pergi. Halilintar mulai menjambak rambut Taufan dan mendorong kepalanya agar hisapannya lebih mendalam.

Taufan meringis karena rasa sakit di rambutnya. Ia semakin memperkuat hisapannya. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, Taufan merasa kejantanan Halilintar di dalam mulutnya berkedut kencang.

"Hahh… T-taufan… apa kau bisa ber.. hah.. berbuat lebih?" terengah-engah. Tentu saja karena hisapan Taufan yang baru pertama kali yang ia rasakan. "A…aku juga ingin… mengulum punyamu.. ahh.."

Tak lama kemudian, Halilintar orgasme di dalam mulutnya. Taufan langsung meminum habis cairan orgasme Halilintar sampai bersih. Taufan melepaskan kejantanan Halilintar dari mulutnya. "Ingin mengulum punyaku? Kau yakin bisa memuaskanku?" tanya Taufan lagi dengan nada meremehkan. "Kalau begitu, buka kausku dan aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana cara kau memuaskanku."

"Kau… jangan meremehkanku begitu saja karena aku baru jadi bottomnya Taufan." Halilintar segera membuka kaus yang dikenakan Taufan dan juga melemparinya seperti yang dilakukan Taufan tadi. Kemudian, Halilintar mulai menjilat nipple kiri Taufan sedangkan tangannya memainkan nipple kanannya. Disentuh, ditekan, dipilin… ah bagai mainan baru yang Halilintar temukan.

"Ennghh.." Taufan mengerang. Ia tak menyangka Halilintar bisa agresif. Ia memperhatikan wajah Halilintar yang masih memilin nipplenya. "Enggh… ter-nyata-enggh-k-au-bisa-membuatku engghh" ucapan Taufan terputus karena Halilintar menghisap nipplenya yang membuat Taufan serasa melayang.

Disela kegiatannya, Halilintar menyeringai. Segera ia berganti tempat untuk menghisap nipple kanan Taufan dan bermain dengan nipple kirinya. "Bagaimana? Aku masih bisa melakukannya kan?" tanyanya.

Taufan menatap wajah Halilintar. Dia mendengus sambil mengatur nafasnya. Wajahnya memang memerah, tapi ia tak akan mau mengakui bahwa ia cukup menyukai cara Halilintar. "Yeah, untuk ukuran pemula kau cukup baik. Tapi sepertinya aku tak sabar." Setelah berkata seperti itu Taufan meraih tangan Halilintar. Ia mengarahkan tangan kekar Halilintar ke celananya. "Aku sudah mulai sesak, di bagian bawah Hali. Bisa kau bebaskan?"

"Uhm… baiklah." Dengan perlahan Halilintar mulai membuka celana Taufan dan ia turunkan sampai lututnya. Setelah dibuka, diemutnya kejantanan Taufan oleh Halilintar.

"Enngghh.." Taufan mengerang nikmat ketika Halilintar mengulum kejantanannya. Kuluman Halilintar rasanya seperti membuat darah di dalam tubuhnya mengalir lebih cepat. Tangannya meremas rambut Halilintar menuntut agar Halilintar semakin dalam mengulum kejantanannya. "Terushhkanhh"

Sesuai perintah Taufan, Halilintar mengemutnya lebih dalam. Bahkan ia mengigit ujungnya.

"Ah!" gigitan Halilintar membuat Taufan merasakan sensasi yang membakar nafsunya lebih dalam. Ia merasakan kejantanannya segera meledak. "A-ku ma-u keluarhh." Sesaat sebelum ia orgasme, ia menekan kepala Halilintar lebih dalam. Halilintar sedikit terbelalak.

"Hmmh" Halilintar memejamkan matanya erat dan sedikit merasa sakit dengan kepalanya. Ia teguk setengah sperma Taufan dan langsung mencium bibir Taufan untuk membaginya.

Taufan membalas ciuman Halilintar. Ia meneguk sisa sperma yang ada di dalam mulut Halilintar. Setelah itu ia melepas ciuman mereka. Ia kembali menyuruh Halilintar untuk berbaring di tempat tidur. Ia membuka lacinya untuk mengambil lotion. Kemudian mengoleskannya di jarinya. "It's show time. Tahan sebentar ya, Halilintar." Satu jarinya mulai menguak masuk kedalam lubang anal Halilintar. Taufan menindih tubuh kakaknya. Ia membelai lembut rambut hitam kakaknya. Mencium hidung dan kelopak mata Halilintar.

"Ahhnn.. p-pelan-pelan.. untuk memasukinya.. uahh.." Halilintar kembali memejamkan matanya, merasakan jari yang ada di dalamnya. "Ahh jangan diam disitu saja Tau.. gerakkan"

Taufan mengangguk. Ia mulai menggerakkan satu jarinya. Jarinya mulai bergerak pelan kemudian tempo semakin cepat. Ketika dirasanya, satu jari masih terlalu susah untuk memperlebar lubang anal Halilintar. Ia mulai memasukkan dua jarinya dan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Tempo jari-jarinya semakin cepat keluar masuk, sampai ketiga jarinya menyentuh titik G spot Halilintar.

"Hali, sebut namaku." Ia memilin kedua nipple Halilintar menggunakan tangan yang satunya untuk merangsang kekasihnya.

"AHH DISITU iyah… akh… Taufannhh…lebih..ahhnnn..ah" ucap Halilintar dengan wajah yang kembali memerah. "Nyahh ahh.. ah" desah Halilintar yang menjadi melodi di setiap jari Taufan yang masuk keluar di dalamnya.

Titik G spot Halilintar yang ia temukan, sengaja ia permainkan. Kadang ia mengurangi tempo, kemudian mempercepatkannya lagi. Ia tahu kalau Halilintar akan berorgasme lagi. Maka ia makin menambahkan kecepatannya. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia mengarahkan kejantanannya di depan lubang Halilintar yang telah melebar. "Kau percaya padaku kan, Hali? Mungkin awalnya sedikit sakit."

"Hah…hah…hah… i-iyah.. take me now… Taufan, bukankah aku sudah berkata.. aku itu hah.. milikmu?"

Taufan tersenyum kecil. Ia mencium bibir Halilintar sekilas. "Aku ingin kita ganti gaya." Ia meraih tubuh Halilintar, membuatnya mendapat posisi menungging. "Doggy style lebih menggairah, sayang." Kemudian ia mencium punggung Halilintar. Selesai dengan perkataannya, ia mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Halilintar. Tangannya meremas bokong kekasihnya.

Blesh

Kejantanannya masuk ke dalam lubang anal Halilintar. Mulanya Taufan diam sebentar, membiarkan Halilintar terbiasa dengan kejantanannya. Ia mengelus dan membelai punggung kekasihnya disertai kecupan kecil di punggung Halilintar. Kemudian ia bergerak pelan.

Setelah kejantanan Taufan masuk kedalam lubang Halilintar, ia langsung meringis kesakitan, "AHH TAU.. Ahhhnn… s-sakit.. nnhh" desah Halilintar sambil menahan air mata karena rasa sakit yang belum pernah ia rasakan, sampai Halilintar juga menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit.

Melihat kekasihnya kesakitan, Taufan berhenti bergerak. "Kau mau berhenti, Hali?" tanyanya sambil menyeka air mata yang lolos keluar dari mata Halilintar. "Jangan mengangis, kak."

"T-tidak.. lanjutkan saja Tau… aku masih bisa menahannya" ucapnya sambil melihat Taufan sekilas. "Lanjutkan saja ya.. hah.."

Mendengar perkataan kakaknya, Taufan kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Pelan tapi pasti yang kemudian menjadi cepat. Suara decakan dari alat vital mereka memenuhi kamar Taufan, membuat persetubuhan mereka semakin erotis. Tangan Taufan tak tinggal diam. Kadang, tangannya kembali memilin nipple kakaknya, mengelus leher, meraba lembut pinggang dan bokong kakaknya, mencium dan menggigit kecil telinga Halilintar, membuat Halilintar semakin mendesah hebat.

"Ahh.. hah.. t-teruskan Thauufannh.. AHH.." desah Halilintar di setiap tempo yang dilakukan Taufan. "Hnnh akuhh mulaii terbiasah.. ahh lebih cepat Tau.. lebih dalam" pinta Halilintar dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang dikedipkan sebelah.

Taufan menunduk, ia mencium bibir kakaknya. "Ba-iklah." Dengan nafas memburu, Taufan menghentakkan kejantanannya semakin dalam. "Kau bisa merasakannya?" Ia terus mempercepat gerakannya, membuat tubuh Halilintar yang ada di bawahnya semakin terlonjak liar.

"Ahh iya aku merasakannya, ahh untung saja ukuranmu tak terlalu besar uh… ahhh… lanjut… terus .. Tau.. AHH kau menemukannya lagi. Titik itu, iya disana AHHN" desahan Halilintar semakin menjadi-jadi. Dari desahan menjadi rintihan keras.

Mendengar rintihan keras kakaknya, ia kembali menghentakkan kejantanannya ke titik G spot Halilintar. Memaju mundurkannya dengan intens. Semakin dalam dan terus menerus. Peluh membanjiri pasangan itu.

"HAHH TAUFANH.. TERUSKAN AAHH JANGAN BERHENTI" teriak Halilintar yang mungkin bisa terdengar siapa saja yang ada diluar. "Aku rasa aku akan.. ahnn.. keluar.. Thaufannhh"

Mendengar teriakan Halilintar, Taufan hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya. Ia menunduk, kembali mencium bibir kakaknya. "Kalau kau berteriak seperti itu, enggh nanti tetangga akan datang kemari. Easy boy." Ia menggigit sedikit bibir kakaknya. Lalu ia mempercepat gempuran kejantanannya di dalam lubang Halilintar. Ia tahu Halilintar akan orgasme lagi. Maka Taufan memacu kejantanannya lebih cepat.

"Ahhnn maaf maaf… ah masih harus ditahan? Ahhh Tau.. aku sudah tak bisa tahan"

"Aku… juga mau keluar"

"Taufan aku…. Arrghh"

Pasangan itu meraih klimaksnya bersama. Cairan sperma Halilintar mengguyur kejantanan Taufan sedangkan cairan sperma Taufan menyembur kedalam lubang anal Halilintar. Sebelum ledakan sperma Taufan habis, ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut Halilintar. Halilintar membuka mulutnya.

"Enghh"

"Telan spermaku sampai habis." Halilintar mengangguk. Ia menelan sperma Taufan. Sisa cairan sperma keluar dari mulut Halilintar. Taufan melepaskan kejantanannya yang mulai normal. Ia menjilat bibir Halilintar yang masih dipenuhi spermanya. "Shhhh mmphh" desah Halilintar. Telunjuk Taufan ikut membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma di bibir Halilintar. Setelah mencium, ia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke dalam mulut Halilintar.

"Bersihkan ini." Halilintar mengangguk. Ia mulai mengulum telunjuk Taufan sampai bersih. Wajah Halilintar yang masih menampakkan kepuasan akan klimaks mereka membuat Taufan tak berkedip. Ia menatap kekasihnya dan mengelus lembut kekasihnya yang merupakan kakaknya sendiri.

"Ah.. sudah bersih." Halilintar melepaskan telunjuk Taufan. Tubuhnya ambruk ke tempat tidur Taufan. Taufan maklum, ia pun menggeser tubuh Halilintar ke pelukannya. Tidak lupa, Taufan juga menyelimuti tubuh mereka yang polos.

"Aku mencintaimu, kak." Kemudian Taufan pun ikut tertidur pulas bersama dengan kakaknya.

 **Besoknya…**

"APA YANG TERJADI?!" teriak Air dari lantai atas. Api dan Gempa yang mendengarnya langsung berlari menuju lantai atas.

"Ada apa Air?" tanya Api dan langsung Air tidak menjawab. Ia menunjuk sesuatu yang langsung membuat Gempa dan Api melebarkan matanya. Mereka tak percaya ini. Mereka terus seperti itu sampai Taufan mengerang ingin bangun. Mereka bertiga langsung turun ke bawah dan pura-pura tak tahu apa yang mereka lihat.

 **FIN**

 **Akhirnya selesai! Fiuh, gila. Ini adalah fanfiction ber rate M pertama yang aku buat. Dan tentunya ini dibantu oleh Latte Amour. Ada pesan darinya. Ia bilang, semoga kalian suka cerita ini. Kalau begitu, tolong saran kalian di review ya? Apa yang salah tolong diberitahukan. Kritik sepedasnya pun tak apa. Fic ini juga ada sequel lho! Tapi kalau kalian tidak mau juga tak apa. Jika kalian ingin sequelnya bilang saja di review. Ok, kalau begitu, bye! Jangan lupa review ya!**

 **Omake**

"Kak Taufan?" tanya Gempa hati-hati.

"Hmm?"

"K-kenapa uh… anu.. kakak… hmm… kakak…" tanya Gempa gelagapan dan langsung dipukul pundaknya oleh Api.

"KenapakakakmelakukanituterhadapKakHali?" ucapnya begitu cepat dan membuat Taufan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Coba ulang?"

"Gini kak, kemarin aku tidak sengaja melihat kakak dengan Kak Hali uh… pokoknya ada yang kalian sembunyikan dari kami pastinya kan?" tanya Air.

Taufan terdiam sebentar dan langsung melihat adik-adiknya dengan tersenyum. Kemudian ia menarik Halilintar dalam pelukannya. "Sebenarnya kami telah berpacaran selama 2 tahun yang lalu dan soal yang tadi Air lihat itu, hasil tembakan Adu Du. Jadi, kuharap kalian bisa mengerti. Apa kalian keberatan jika kami menjalin hubungan?"

"Oh tentu saja tidak kak" jawab Api dengan mantap.

"Kalau gitu terima kasih semua" ucap Halilintar yang tersenyum tulus. Melihat itu, membuat Taufan gemas dan langsung mencium Halilintar. Tapi…

 **Pletak!**

"Please deh, kalau mau make out jangan disini!" ucap Gempa kesal yang langsung dibalas sebuah cengiran dari Taufan. Akhirnya Taufan dan Halilintar bisa tersenyum lega. Bahwa hubungan mereka diterima baik oleh saudaranya

 **Really END**


End file.
